The Angst Kid
by TamTikitigo
Summary: Jet makes fun of Zuko for being so angsty. With a plot like that, it has to be a oneshot.


A/N: Whoo! My first fanfic of the new year! I wrote the dialogue for this one a loooong time ago. Like, "The Serpants Pass" long time ago. Then I forgot about it, found it one day, and decided to actually write it out. I'm quite proud of its silliness. Oh yeah, a warning. If you are hypersensative to gayness, then I don't know if you should read this. There's no making out or any of that nonsense. In fact, it's not a shounen ai piece at all, but it is filled with boys hitting on each other. If that really really bothers you, then don't read it. Well you could read it, but if you do, don't flame me being all "OMFG GAIS R NOT KEWL!!!!!11" Because... I'm not even writing a shounen ai fanfic!

* * *

The Angst Kid

"Lee, do you have _any _friends?" Jet asked the closet firebender one night. The two of them were trying to steal food from the captain of the ship. It was in there nature to be rebellious teenagers. Jet, the radical free thinking loudmouth, spent much of his free time giving cliche inspirational speeches while chewing on straw. Jet (or Zuko) was an angsty exiled prince, who spent much of his free time brooding and thinking about his dramatic past. Zuko looked at Jet with his default expression: dark and angsty.

"No. I don't. I don't need them," Zuko replied darkly, his eyes filled to the brim with angst. Jet rolled his eyes at this, finding it a bit melodramatic.

"Wow, has anybody ever told you how angsty you are?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow. Zuko, in return, raised his single eyebrow at Jet.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know, look at you! You're such a little angst kid. You've got the thick black hair, the pale skin, the burn across the left eye... It screams angst. Not to mention you're shy. You're tall dark and handsome, as well as being strong and silent. You're an angst kid." Jet said, shaking his head and smiling. Zuko simply glared at him.

"Stop talking," he said. Jet just laughed.

"Hey I'm not saying it's a bad thing! You must be seducing ladies left and right, women _love _the strong silent angst types." Jet said. Women: what an awkward subject for poor Prince Zuko. Sixteen years old, and never been kissed. Unless you count the times that his sister forced him to play "Doctor," but that's a different story for a different time.

"_Please _stop talking," he said, blushing furiously.

"I'm just saying, you're an angst kid," Jet said defensively. "Which his hot," he added, as an afterthought.

"Wait, what!?" Zuko said, as if unsure if he heard correctly.

"You heard me! If I was interested in guys, I would want in your pants. Hell, I'm not interested in guys and I _still _want in your pants. Not many people get that honor. You're a lucky guy, Lee." Jet said, patting Zuko on the back. Zuko was now even more uncomfortable, and edged a little bit away from Jet to avoid gay cooties. This only made Jet edge a little closer, as if he absolutely needed Zuko to be plagued with his gay cooties. This made Zuko angry, and he pointed a threatening finger at Jet.

"Do you want me to help you steal food or not?!" He said dangerously. Jet laughed.

"Oh come on Lee, I'm just trying to get under your skin! I don't _really _want to have sex with you!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way," Zuko said, his cheeks turning more red by the minute.

"But I'm always here if you change your mind," Jet added, smiling and winking at Zuko. Zuko gave an angry growl and tried to keep himself from burning Jet to a crisp.

"I hate you!" He said furiously.

"No, I don't think you do," Jet said, still smiling at Zuko. "I think deep down inside, you want in my pants as well!" Zuko tried to think of a way to kill Jet without revealing the fact that he was a firebender, when a thought came to him. There was a way to _peacefully _force Jet to shut up.

"Actually, you're right Jet. I love you," Zuko said. Jet's cocky smile faded, and he looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"I was so afraid to tell you this, but... but I fell for you the instant I laid eyes on you. I mean..." Zuko eyed Jet up and down, looking for something to compliment. As much as the shounen ai fangirls believed the contrary, Zuko was definitely not gay. Even if he was, he found Jet to be arrogant, loud, and dim witted. Zuko was definitely not attracted to this kid.

"That... straw that you always have in your mouth. God, it... what's the phrase I'm looking for? It turns me on," Zuko said, smiling at Jet seductively. Jet stood there, dumbfounded. This had never happened to him before. Whenever he joked around and pretended to hit on random guys, they never hit on him back.

"I... uh..."

"Shh! You don't have to say a word! I understand completely. I must leave you now, but never you worry. I'll be back later, my little Zebra Seal," Zuko said, winking at Jet before departing. There was a moment of silence, where Jet stood there alone. He then smiled.

"Oh yeah, baby."

* * *

A/N: Yeah... this was just a fun little thing to write. Review it! 


End file.
